


How to Cope With Death

by iamthatmonster



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF, ach - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Eventual Smut, M/M, and i'm really excited for it, but this idea evolved from a little spark of inspiration i had, kind of a weird concept
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-20
Updated: 2014-05-20
Packaged: 2018-01-25 20:31:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1661492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamthatmonster/pseuds/iamthatmonster
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Michael and Gavin wake up in separate hotel rooms, in a city they’ve never seen before. The rooms themselves seem normal, but as soon as they leave them, everything changes. The city hides a secret, and they are devoted to determining what it is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Cope With Death

_Where am I?_

The words reverberated through Michael's mind, a sense of foreboding overtaking him. Something was wrong, that much was obvious.

Opening his eyes hesitantly, Michael tried to force himself into a sitting position. "Fuck," he groaned, one of his hands flying to his head, where the beginning signs of a headache were already starting to show. "What the hell?"

From the outside, the room wouldn't be anything to worry about. A middle grade hotel room, nothing more. But to Michael, it wasn't the room itself that concerned him. It was how he had gotten there.

Pushing the thin blankets to the side, Michael swung his legs over the edge of the bed, allowing them to hang over the side. There was nothing Michael wanted more than an explanation, but if the way his mind blanked completely when he tried to remember the previous night was anything to go by, he shouldn't expect one.

Then he was getting to his feet, stretching his arms above his head. As he did so, his eyes scanned the room, looking for anything that might be familiar. However, his surroundings were unlike anything he had ever seen before.

"How hammered did I get last night?" Michael muttered to himself, running his hands through his hair several times. In reality, he didn't even remember drinking, but it was the only way he could explain what was currently happening.

Strolling over to the window, he parted the curtains and furrowed his eyebrows in confusion. The window glass, instead of being clear, was tinted. Even if he pressed his face up against it, he couldn't see outside, and the mere thought of that made Michael uncomfortable. A chill made its way down his spine and he shivered, taking several steps backwards.

Biting his lip, he turned around, double checking to make sure that none of his belongings would be left behind. When there was nothing to be found, Michael quickly made his way towards the door, flinging it open.

If he was being honest, he had expected to be met with resistance. However, the door opened - easy and quick - slamming hard into the wall behind it. Although he was the one that had done it, the noise still startled Michael, causing him to jump and let out an almost frantic flurry of curses. As soon as he realize what was happened, Michael flushed slightly, shaking his head as he made his way through the door.

He was too worried. The fact that he was so uptight was ridiculous, and quite honestly he was starting to get on his own nerves.

Michael made his way down the hall, in the general direction he assumed the elevators might be. If it happened that he was wrong, he could always turn around and go the other way. Just as that thought passed through his mind, Michael found himself in front of an elevator, and sighed a breath of relief.

Hitting the down button on the wall, Michael crossed his arms over his chest and prepared to wait for assistance to reach him. However, it turned out that he didn't have long to wait, the doors opening only after a second or two. Michael raised an eyebrow curiously but didn't give it a second thought as he stepped through the doors.

For a moment, he stared at the buttons on the inside of the door, but then he was shaking his head. "Fucking idiot," Michael muttered, pressing the one that would direct him to the ground floor. He didn't even know why he would consider anything else.

It seemed as if it was only a few seconds longer before he was arriving at his destination.

Somewhere in the back of his mind, Michael could sense that something was wrong. He wasn't sure what it was yet, but he was going to find out.

The elevator doors opened to reveal a wide, open space, with black and white tiled floors. A dark red flowered rug framed a sitting area, and Michael found the combination of patterns strange. But then he was brushing it off.

He just wanted to leave.

Walking up to the front desk, Michael noted that it was strangely silent, almost eerily so. There wasn't a soul to be seen, and it was a bit unnerving. A few seconds later, he spotted a bell on the counter and he reached over, tapping the top of it lightly.

A loud ringing broke through the silence, and the sound of hurried footsteps followed a few seconds afterwards. Then the door behind the counter was flying open, revealing a man. His green eyes were wide with what looked to be an odd mixture of terror and relief, and his light brown hair stuck up wildly in all directions.

"Oh thank god," the man exclaimed, his British accent extremely prominent even in the single phrase. Before Michael knew what was happening, the other man was leaning over the counter and gathering him into a hug. Michael felt himself tense, placing his hands firmly on the man's shoulders and pushing him away.

"What the fuck, dude?" He snapped, glaring and crossing his arms over his chest. "What the hell was that all about? I don't know you."

A flush rose to the other man's cheeks and then he was extending a hand in a greeting gesture. "Right," he said, his voice hurried. "Sorry. I wasn't thinking. I'm Gavin."

Michael took his hand, shaking it firmly. "Michael." Then he was pulling away and shaking his head. "I-I'm confused," he finally managed, squinting his eyes at Gavin. "Why did you hug me? And why the fuck did you say 'thank god' when you saw me?"

"There's no one here," Gavin said, ignoring Michael's questions completely, choosing instead to intently watch Michael's reaction.

"Wait, what?" Michael knit his eyebrows together in confusion, staring at the ground. Then he was moving his gaze to Gavin's face, studying the expression that was found there. "What do you mean there's no one here? It's a fucking hotel, there has to be some kind of service."

"Do you remember how you got here?"

Michael felt his body tense and he looked at Gavin suspiciously. "N-no," he said hesitantly. "Do you?"

Then Gavin was shaking his head. "Not a bloody clue. I woke up a few hours ago, and I've been searching this floor ever since. I was about to head upstairs to see if there was anyone in the rooms, but now that you're here, I guess I don't have to go to that trouble."

Clearing his throat, Michael averted his eyes. He had known that something had felt off about the place since he had arrived; maybe the deafening silence should have been a clue. Then he was looking at Gavin curiously, raising an eyebrow. "Why are you still here?" He asked, his tone suspicious. "If you've been here for a few fucking hours, and there was no one here, why didn't you just ditch?"

Gavin mumbled something under his breath, but Michael didn't catch it. "What was that," he prompted, trying to get the man to repeat his words.

"I fucking said I didn't want to leave a bill," he snapped, glaring at Michael.

"Oh my god. Of fucking course the sexy Brit I just met is a goody-two shoes."

The emotions on the man's face were once more conflicted, and then he was speaking. "I'm not a goody-two shoes," he insisted. A few seconds later he licked his lips, eyes still piercing into Michael's. "And you just called me sexy."

"So what if I did?" Michael retorted, turning his back and walking towards the door. "I'm sure you get that all the time."

"Well yes, but not all of the people who compliment my looks are quite as cute as you."

Michael laughed, glancing over his shoulder and sending a wink in Gavin's direction. "So he's not completely boring. Willing to flirt, I see." Then he was moving his focus back to the door. He didn't know if Gavin would follow him, but if he decided to, Michael wouldn't complain.

A few seconds later he was opening the door, his eyes growing wide and his stomach turning at what he saw.

The road itself was normal. A normal road, with normal buildings and a normal sky. What was abnormal was the bodies.


End file.
